Amazed
by stellarspartan
Summary: Pure Shelle fluff...might add more chapters later, but for now this is it...btw, is a little bit of a songfic, but not much. Only in a flashback.


Author's Note: For the record, I started this story at 3:30 PM PST on July 10, 2001. I'm putting this up because I have no clue how long it'll take me to finish it. I got the idea when I went onto Yahoo! Music and saw Lonestar as their artist feature. I was like, "Hmm. I really like their song 'Amazed.' I wonder if I could come up with a story using that song." So, I came up with this, and then it evolved to what it is now. I'm not usually a country fan, but I love that song. Oh, and this story is in no way connected to my other stories, except for the fact that it's a Shelle fic. One more thing. The baby switch never happened, and neither did the sub-sex. JT was conceived by Hope and Bo. I'm doing this just to make stuff not so confusing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, and neither is the song. The characters belong to NBC, and the song belongs to Lonestar or whoever it belongs to.

Amazed

by leiadude

"Shawn, are you okay?" Belle Black asked her boyfriend of almost two years. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes, but you've been totally spacing on me."

Shawn Brady looked up at his girlfriend. "Sorry, Belle. I've just been thinking about stuff."

Belle raked her fingers through Shawn's hair. "Anything in particular?" she asked quietly, almost positive what the answer was going to be. Ever since his little brother had died two months before, Shawn had been moody, and tended to fade in and out of the real world.

Shawn nodded. "I've been thinking about JT. I mean, just when we thought he was going to be just fine, he-he-" Shawn had to stop when he choked up thinking about the night JT died.

Belle rubbed Shawn's arm. "I know it's hard, Shawn, but you need to move on. I know that JT was your little brother and not mine, but you need to give it up. Crying over JT won't bring him back."

Shawn glared at Belle. "How can you say that? He wasn't your little brother."

"I know. I'm sorry." Belle looked deep into Shawn's eyes, noticing the hurt look in them. "I know you're hurting, Shawn, and I'm really sorry. I was just trying to help."

Shawn touched Belle's cheek and looked into her bright blue eyes. "I know, Belle, and thank you. Hey, isn't this our song?" he asked, noticing the song playing on the radio.

Belle cocked her head as she listened to the words. "Well, it's definitely one of them," she pointed out. She smiled at the memory of their first dance as an official couple.

***FLASHBACK***

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Belle asked Shawn as he stood up from his seat on the rug. They were in the Brady residence, sitting in front of the blazing fireplace.

Shawn walked over to the stereo and, making sure it was on the right song, pressed the play button. He walked over to Belle and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" he whispered.

Belle smiled and took his hand, pulling herself up. "I'd love to," she whispered back. She laid her head on Shawn's shoulder as Shawn wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her close. Belle snuggled into Shawn's warmth as they swayed back and forth to the soft music playing in the background.

"Belle?" Shawn asked quietly into Belle's hair.

Belle closed her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Belle looked up at Shawn in surprise. "You-you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

Shawn stroked Belle's cheek softly. "I'd be honored."

Belle laid her head back onto Shawn's chest and smiled. "I'd love to," she whispered just loud enough so Shawn could hear, and listened to the lyrics softly playing in the background.

Every time our eyes meet 

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take._

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts,_

I can see your dreams… 

_ _

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keep getting' better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you…_

_ _

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart._

_You know it feels like the first time every time_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes…_

_ _

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keep getting' better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you…_

***END FLASHBACK***

Belle smiled at the memory as she gently stroked Shawn's arm. "I love you, Shawn."

Shawn smiled sadly at his girlfriend. "I love you, too. Thanks for helping me through this."

Belle leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm here as long as you need me, and that's a promise. And remember, I always keep my promises," she added. "I'll get you through this if it's the last thing I do. We've been dating for two years and been best friends for fifteen, so why stop now?" she joked.

Shawn laughed for the first time in months. "Yeah, that's a good point. Thanks, Belle. Come here," he commanded her, holding out his arms.

Belle crawled into Shawn's arms and snuggled close. "Shouldn't we be working on our psych project?" she wondered.

Shawn laid his cheek on the top of Belle's head. "Probably, considering it's due in a week. But we're in college, remember? We're not supposed to start working on our projects until at least two days before it's due, if not later."

Belle glared at him. "Yeah, but I'm me, remember? I have to start a project at least five days before it's due, if not sooner," she reminded her boyfriend.

Shawn scoffed. "Belle, Belle, Belle. Have you learned nothing from being my girlfriend? Are you trying to tell me that although I have been your boyfriend for two years, three months, thirteen days, eighteen hours and approximately twenty-seven minutes, none of my procrastinating ways have rubbed off on you?"

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Not like you're counting how long we've been going out, right?"

"Of course not, because then I'd be absolutely crazily madly in love with you."

Belle shot up from Shawn's arms and glared at him yet again. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Shawn mentally slapped himself at his choice of words. "Look, Belle, you know what I mean."

"No I don't. You're a guy, remember? I don't understand anything you say to me except 'I love you' and 'Let's go on a date' or something within that range."

Shawn sighed. "Belle, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Actually, I've been wanting to ask you this since before JT got sick and-anyways, I have to ask you something."

Belle tucked her feet under her, psychology project long gone. "What is it?"

"Okay. You love me, right?"

Belle looked at him suspiciously. "Of course I do. How else would've I been able to put up with dating you for the past two years?"

Shawn chose to ignore that last comment as to not ruin the moment. He reached up into his sock drawer and pulled out the small, square box that had been sitting there for the past six months. "I know we're a little young, but I've always believed that when you love someone, no matter what the age, you should be with them. I love you more than anything. I always have, and I know for a fact that I always will. Belle, I would be honored if you would be my wife. I know I'm not good enough for you, and I never will, but-" He was cut off by Belle's finger on his lips, silencing him.

Belle took the box from Shawn's grasp, opened it, and took out the ring. She admired it for a few moments, then smiled and slipped it on her left ring finger. Belle looked up into Shawn's sad and troubled brown eyes. "I'm honored to honor you." At Shawn's confused look, she leaned over and kissed him softly. "Of course I'll marry you, you nincompoop. And I don't ever want to hear you say that you're not good enough for me. I happen to believe that we're perfect for each other, and I'll always believe that. So, to answer your question, yes, I will marry you."

Shawn let go of a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Thank God. So, I guess we'd better start planning, Mrs. Brady."

Belle smiled. "I guess we'd better, Mr. Brady."


End file.
